Meeting
by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: They met by St. Barts.
1. Chapter 1

They meet not too far from St. Barts. She is where he 'fell', where the legend ended, with a book on her lap, and he walks up to her.

'What are you doing?' he asks, a little bemused (and bemused is not something he is often)

She gets up, not surprised, places her book into a blue satchel and holds out a hand.

'Amelia, Amelia Pond. A fan, I guess. Just wondering; what cushioning did you use in the truck? I mean, well, you hit it at an alarming rate, and then you had to survive so you could pretend to be dead for Watson so, how did you do it?'

This, he thinks, could get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

He studies her. She's an interesting creature. Every Sunday,at precisely 9.00, she sits at the bottom of the hospital, book in hand and reads. Nobody even notices her. He does. He watches from his new flat directly adjacent to it (he has a strange feeling of loss about 221B) One day, she catches his eye. And winks. His phone buzzes.

_ You really need to stop watching me, Mr Holmes. It's strange._


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Pond is a loner. She is estranged from her husband, Rory, and works in a small restaurant, whist writing a novel about a London on the verge of destruction, which isn't actually that good. She's not very interesting, no purpose, no reason for living. And then she discovers the legend;

She discovers Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Chapter 4

He is an enigma.

She's read the blog, of course she has. Everyone has. But it doesn't give the full picture.

She reads everything. Every newspaper, every magazine, everything.

She needs to talk to John Watson, to get the full picture.

* * *

She finds him, at a small practice on the outskirts of London. She slides a small piece of paper under his door.

_I believe in Sherlock Holmes. I need your help. Can you tell me about him. - Amy Pond.  
_

__She receives a reply the next day.

_I believe in him too. You wouldn't want me to tell you, Amelia. You don't want to get involved. ST. BARTS. There's a clue._

__That's where she goes. And that's where it begins.


	5. Chapter 5

The day they properly talk is one of the best of Amy's life.

He's exactly like they said, but so, so much better.

And when he begins watching her...

The creepiness nearly cancels out the awesomeness.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia Pond, somehow, becomes his new blogger on the third of may.

She moves in with him two days later.

A day after that, she kisses him.

He is repulsed but... he very, nearly, likes it


	7. Chapter 7

When he deduces her, properly, for the first time, she has two reactions; she becomes incredibly flustered, as flustered as Molly once was around him, and then she slaps him at the mention of how her husband left her like every other boyfriend she's ever had, because she's too strange for most men. She slams the door, leaving him recoiling from the blow. _When did he become the man who gets slapped by his, dare he say it,_ **girlfriend**_?_

She reappears a day later, drenched in rain, dripping in the doorway with panda eyes (whether from the rain or from tears, he can't properly deduce).

'Will you leave me, Sherlock?' He doesn't look at her; instead, he twangs his violin.

'Honestly, Pond, I'd really assume for you to do it first,'

He can feel her lighten up, and in turn, he does it himself.

_Oh god. Is this what, eurgh, ATTRACTION feels like? He hopes it doesn't last long._


	8. Chapter 8

He kisses Amy three days after he tells her he'll never leave her.

She's gorgeous; just out of bed, grinning, a mug of coffee.

Afterwards, she grins at him, and she's about to say something when he cuts in.

'For science, Amelia. Just science,'

He doesn't see the look on her face, but he doesn't have to.

She's broken hearted.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy tells him about her imaginary friend a couple of days later.

'The Doctor,' she says, with a shake of the head.

He laughs at her drawings, her models, her childhood. She looks offended. He doesn't talk about it.

Three months later, the same imaginary friend whisks her away in the dead of night.


	10. Chapter 10

It's three long years before he sees her again.

He's moved on.

Slightly.

He's back doing detective work with John, back into the swing of things.

He thinks about her everyday.


	11. Chapter 11

The scruffy man who turns up with Amy cradled in his arms is remorseful.

Of course he is.

He's been through this kind of thing before; the last timelord, 900, etc, etc.

The Doctor tells him to keep her safe.

There's no way he isn't.


	12. Chapter 12

At first, Amy is reasonably happy with him.

Then, she cries for the Doctor, and misses the man greatly.

When Rory Pond turns up with tickets to see the world and a remorseful look on his face, Amy's gone before he can even tell her the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

He does not see her again for five years.

A couple of postcards.

Nothing else.

Eventually, he can no longer wait.

He burns pictures of her, forgets her memory.

He forgets.


	14. Chapter 14

She and Rory wake in the close heat of the sun.

They fall asleep there, as well.

They get jobs. And children. And life happens.

After Sherlock Holmes and the Doctor, it doesn't seem as exciting as it once might have


End file.
